Link vs Jay Solano 2006
__TOC__ Results Ultimate Battle! Sunday, November 19th, 2006 Ulti's Analysis After much begging from Sine and a petition that hit 500 in one day, CJayC created a stick topic on Board 8 containing the true final match of the Summer 2006 Contest, Link vs the ultimate secret hidden boss, Jay Solano. Ceej didn't want to reveal Solano's powers due to knowing full well the outcome well beforehand, but we forced it from him. Tried as he may (and the feeble Link managed to have the lead for a time during the poll), Link was no match for the infallible might of one Jay Solano. Not even the Zelda day vote was enough to hold Solano back, and Jay managed to come back and win despite Link giving him a minor scare early. The after-school vote, usually so kind so Link, failed him in his arrogant effort to put the Noble Nine's 100+ poll winning streak up against the most powerful force these contests have ever witnessed. Not even andy's pathetic rallying attempt was able to save Link. To this day, andy is exiled from Board 8 for his impudence. Everyone always assumed that it would be Snake or Sonic that broke the Noble Nine, but it ended up being Link of all people. Now that the Noble Nine is broken, perhaps the king of the Elite Eight (Cloud, I would imagine) will refrain from being so foolish. Everyone knows that the only character with any chance of taking Solano down is the Midgar Zolom, and the only reason CJayC keeps them from contest brackets is to give everyone else a chance at winning. Stats and Analysis On a normal day Link would utterly massacre Jay Solano, but with Board 8 being the ones deciding the winner he held strong. Jay Solano started out behind but was going neck-and-neck with Link, an unthinkable idea prior to the contest. The board absolutely exploded when Jay Solano tied the match up at 142-142. Jay Solano then did the impossible: he took the lead. The match was no longer about Jay Solano being ultra-fodder - 95% of the board wanted to see him flat out beat the unbeatable Link, even with the heavily hyped Twilight Princess being released that day. Jay Solano extended his lead to about 90 votes and held it there overnight. A couple of aggravated Link fans, andymancan1 in particular, went and rallied on the Twilight Princess board for Link and Link took a 30-40 vote lead. The board was not happy about this and started flaming andy like crazy, angering him. Andy got himself warned for calling half of the board stupid, and several Solano supporters rejoiced, although they were rallying for Solano and violating the TOS even more. Link looked like he would hold Jay off with the day vote, but suddenly Jay Solano went on a mad tear. Shenanigans were called and several users stated that they might get axed. Some users went to other major social boards such as CE, RI and LUE rallying for Jay Solano. There was also an "Are you a boy or a girl?" poll that was posted on LUELinks and 4chan, both of which voted for Solano. The end result was Solano gaining about 200 votes in 30 minutes. There was also a user on AIM named VoteForLinkPLZ that was spamming a link that made people vote, though it is likely that it was actually in favour of Jay Solano and not Link. Link fans went to rally on the TP board, but it was too late. Jay Solano had defeated Link by a greater percentage than even Cloud could manage. Jay Solano had done what Vincent Valentine, Bowser, Luigi, Sora and countless other icons could not manage - he had beaten a member of the Noble Nine. Jay Solano may very well have gotten more votes than people who have played his game. That makes him one of the most, if not the most successful rally in Board 8 history. External Links * Match Updates (courtesy of TRE) • Previous Match • No Next Match Category: 2006 Summer Contest Matches Category:Contest Matches